When I Fall For You
by Elle Werner
Summary: Yuuri just realizes his feelings for Wolfram after 6 years of engagement but it doesn't go just what he had plan. COMPLETE. EPILOGUE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**When I Fall For You**

Summary: Yuuri just realizes his feelings for Wolfram after 6 years of engagement but it doesn't go just what he has planned.

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Warning: unbeta'd/OOCness (contains grammatical errors! You've been warned!)

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.

* * *

><p>(Yuuri POV)<p>

It has been three days since that day. The day that changed my whole life. Again, I'm crying in my room, alone, without anyone to accompany me. I've locked the door just in case anyone going to open it. Just remembering what Wolfram had said that day, it breaks my heart. I was about to tell him that I love him but he cut me off and broke the engagement.

Now, I understand the feeling rejected by a person you truly love.

It hurts.

It hurts so much that I can't stop my tears from streaming down my cheeks.

I'm so stupid!

Really stupid!

Why can't I realize it earlier that I love him?

Why?

Why do I need to think about that homo-thing?

Why did I need to make a poor excuse over my stupidity?

Love and Homo is not the same!

It's different!

Love is love! Homo is a homo!

It doesn't matter if that someone I love is a guy or girl!

It's really doesn't matter…

Oh, God! It hurts so much that I want to die!

Wolf… I love you…

Just please come back to me…

I really love you…

It's hurt… hurt so much, my heart will simply burst from the pain.

Hugging my already wet pillow, again, I let my tears soaking the feather pillow that Wolfram used. I miss him… I miss him so much. Why can't he just wait for a little for me? Isn't that the reason why he called me a wimp? Because I'm too dense to realize my feelings for him?

Why Wolf? Why?

Why can't you wait for me?

What about your promise?

To follow me to the end of the world? Where is it?

Did you lie to me?

Why did you make me love you and then you left me alone?

If that's the case, I beg you… please, don't appear in front of me. Don't make me slap you on that fateful meeting. Don't give encouragement when I'm upset or feeling weak. Don't make that face that made me want to kiss you. Don't… just don't…

I love you…

So please, don't leave me...

Or I'll rather die than living without you for the rest of my life…

* * *

><p>(Wolfram POV)<p>

It has been almost one week since I broke our engagement. It breaks my heart when I said those words to Yuuri. I love the wimp but he doesn't love me. And I don't want to chain him into this accidental engagement. I know he loves women and he won't love me since I'm a guy.

He will never love me.

It hurt me, thinking of that phrase.

It does really hurt.

Clenching my front shirt, I take a deep breath to calm my misery and force the unseen tears from leak out. I can't look like this. I must be strong! I did all of this for Yuuri and I want him to know that I'm happy with anyone that he chose.

It doesn't matter whether it's a woman or a man.

Man… what I'm thinking?

He rejected me because I'm a man. He doesn't want to marry a man.

"Wolfram."

I mask my face and turn around to see my uncle, Waltorana, standing behind me. He has the serious look on his face and he is watching me keenly. Forcing all the earlier emotions deep inside my heart, I smile at him.

"Uncle Waltorana, what is it?"

My uncle stares into my face and I try my best not to flinch. He then let out a sigh that is unseeing coming from him. I stare at him, confuse. "What is the problem, uncle?"

"I got a letter from Blood Pledge Castle."

I wince and control my voice so it's not sounding weird or anything. "What's the subject?"

"Gwendal wants you back at the castle."

"But why?"

"Since, Lord Weller is busy with the matter of Big Shimaron. He wants you to be His Majesty's personal bodyguard for a while."

"Is it an order?"

"Yes, you'll set off to Blood Pledge Castle, first thing, tomorrow morning."

I nod my head as I watch my uncle walking away.

Why?

Why it needs to be me?

Why Gwendal can't just find someone else?

He knows that I love Yuuri. He knows that it hurt me when I'm seeing Yuuri with someone else. Yet, he ignores it. You're so cruel, Gwendal. Heartless. Don't you understand my feelings?

I can't.

I can't show Yuuri that I still love him.

It will prevent him from seeking the happiness that he wants. I understand the wimp better than himself. If he sees me miserable over him, he'll try to protect my feelings and maybe did something that he shouldn't do.

But! I don't want that!

I don't want to be someone that will hinder Yuuri from finding his love.

I'm not that kind of person.

I left him for good and I left him because I love him.

I love him still.

It hurts me… I love him.

I love that wimp.

Stupid, Yuuri! Why can't you just fall in love with me?

Is it hard to love a guy?

To love me?

* * *

><p>This is my new story. I know, I know.. I shouldn't start with a new story. But, this is a very short series. I promise I'll update it faster. It's only 4 short chapters.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**When I Fall For You**

Summary: Yuuri just realizes his feelings for Wolfram after 6 years of engagement but it doesn't go just what he has planned.

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Warning: unbeta'd/OOCness (contains grammatical errors! You've been warned!)

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.

* * *

><p>(Waltorana POV)<p>

I sigh in relief as I watch my nephew leaving the castle ground. I have been receiving letters from Gwendal and Gunter that His Majesty is locking himself in his room after my nephew broke the engagement. They wrote that the King loves my nephew.

What?

I think he doesn't love him.

That's why the engagement took six years before Wolfram decided to end it. Honestly, I'm mad at the King. He thinks he could play with my nephew's heart. I know that His Majesty is still young and inexperienced but… if he doesn't intend to marry Wolfram, then, he could break the engagement before my nephew falls in love with him.

I sigh again and read the letter that I received yesterday morning.

_To Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld,_

_Dear, Lord._

_I'm sorry to inform you but I hope you can persuade my youngest brother to get back to the Blood Pledge Castle. His Majesty is sick and he still locks himself in his room. It has been a week since he last ate any meal and we could feel his maryoku is weaker each day passed._

_We've tried many ways to force open the door but fail. His Majesty has used his majutsu to lock the door. Only Wolfram could force His Majesty to open the door. He loves Wolfram too much that he regrets not telling him sooner that he loves him. I just hope the two of them get together again and this time, I'll make sure that to happen. But, first of all I need help from you._

_Please, tell Wolfram that I wanted him as His Majesty's bodyguard to replace Conrad's place for a while._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Gwendal von Voltaire._

At first, I wanted to forget about the letter but when I'm seeing Wolfram's face – I rethink of what I'm just going to do. I know that he still in loves with His Majesty. He loves that man. He can't forget him. After all, His Majesty Yuuri is his first love and maybe his last.

I never see my nephew with that determination before His Majesty descended upon the throne.

It's nice to see that expression on his usually proud face. He has also matured a lot since His Majesty is here. He also becomes more soft and understanding. The famous Little Lord Brat tolerating others are truly good news. Usually, he only cares about his mother and big brother but now, he cares a lot about others, and he even cares about that human girl that His Majesty adopt.

He becomes an even better person and I'm happy for him.

And that's the reason why I decided to help them.

Because I know, only His Majesty can make my nephew happy and only Wolfram can make Yuuri happy.

Despite their stubbornness, they still love each other.

It'll be okay.

I'm sure of it.

* * *

><p>(Wolfram POV)<p>

I just arrived at the Blood Pledge Castle and now standing in front of Maou's office. I've been standing there for minutes and still me doesn't have courage to knock on the door. I'm scared… not, it's not the right thing to say. I'm worried if Yuuri is at the opposite of this door. What should I say to him?

I miss you, Yuuri.

I still want to be your fiancé, so, we should reinstate the engagement.

Wimp! You had better take me back as your fiancé!

Or…

Have you found new fiancé?

I shake my head. What the hell I'm thinking? I shouldn't be like this. Whatever it is, it had been over between us. I shouldn't think about Yuuri anymore. Now, he's just my King. The person I pledge loyalty to.

Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door.

"Enter." I hear Gwendal's affirmative.

Opening the door, I enter and it surprises me when I see, there's no one in Yuuri's chair. He's suppose to do his duties right now. Where that wimp is going? That wimp! Did he escape from his duty again? Unconsciously, I narrow my eyes at an empty chair.

"Wolfram, you come."

Thankfully, Gwendal wakes me up from my usual habit. I almost forgot that I'm not Yuuri's fiancé anymore. We don't have any relationship where I could scold him freely and give him an earful advices.

I nod at my big brother. "Gwendal, you call for me."

He only frown and asks me to sit down. Following the order, I sit on the vacant chair in front of Gwendal's table.

"Why did you call for me? Isn't there anyone else to do the duty?" I arch my eyebrow.

Massaging his temple, Gwendal says, "You're the only one can do this duty."

"Why me?" I ask, slightly confuse.

Gwendal just sighs. He stares me in the eyes and I stare back at him. "What?" I ask, now, completely confuse.

"Go."

"Where?"

"To where His Majesty is."

"Where's that wimp?" I say unconsciously and clamp my mouth when I realize what I have just said. "Sorry, where's His Majesty?"

"He's in Royal Chamber. Go there and don't forget to bring some food with you."

"Why?" I ask again. Why must I bring food with me? I'm not coming here to be Yuuri's personal maid.

"He's been locking himself since one week ago and refusing to get out."

I'm surprised when I hear what Gwendal have just said. That wimp is making a trouble but over what?

"Why he does this?"

"Just go there and force him to open the door and eat." Gwendal says as finality and leaving me with only one choice.

To go to where the wimp is right now.

* * *

><p>There, second chapter. Only two chapters more.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**When I Fall For You**

Summary: Yuuri just realizes his feelings for Wolfram after 6 years of engagement but it doesn't go just what he has planned.

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Warning: unbeta'd/OOCness (contains grammatical errors! You've been warned!)

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.

Sorry, if some of you can't open Chapter 3. I don't know since I can opened it. Anyway, thanks Katie for telling me. I'd reposted back this chapter.

* * *

><p>(Yuuri POV)<p>

I can feel my body is weaker each day passed and now, I can never get up from the bed. I feel useless. It has been one week and I haven't eaten anything since I first locked myself in this room. I've been crying the whole day till I sleep and woke up only to cry again till I fall asleep.

My eyes are blurry and I can't really see what's in front of me.

I feel my maryoku is getting weaker and I'm not sure how long I can hold that door before someone force it open.

I feel sleepy and my eyes are heavy.

What's this feeling?

I feel weak yet I feel at peace.

Am I going to die?

If that's so… I'm willing to die.

Without Wolfram beside me, it's better to die than live.

Slowly, I feel my eyes shut and…

My whole world becomes dark.

* * *

><p>(Wolfram POV)<p>

I march out of Maou's office towards the kitchen when I feel something is happening to Yuuri. It's not a pleasant feeling. It's a bad feeling. Half running and half walking, I head to the Royal Chamber. When I reach the door to the Maou's bedroom, I quickly try to open the door. Its lock, just as Gwendal said.

But, it's not just a lock. It also fastens with maryoku but I can feel the maryoku is weakening.

What's just going on inside the room?

What the wimp is doing?

Forcing my maryoku fuse with Yuuri's maryoku, I try my best to open the locked door. It's still hard to open, even though, the maryoku is keep weakening.

"Yuuri!" I shout to the other side of this door.

"Open the door!"

But I hear no response and it panic me. What is happening to Yuuri?

Yuuri.

Yuuri…

Please be safe…

I pray silently inside my head.

Again, forcing my maryoku, I can sense the other maryoku is almost gone. Increasing my maryoku, I can feel the lock is starting to get weak and gather all my strength, I push the door harshly and run towards the bed.

"Yuuri!" I cry.

Reaching the huge bed, I see a small lump covers in a blanket and I can see Yuuri's thick black mop of hair.

"Yuuri…" I say and reach out to touch his hair.

Stroking his hair, I don't feel him moving. There's no movement at all! Panic, I whip the blanket off from him. "What is this?" I say in surprised as I stare at the body in front of me. Yuuri, what has happened to you? Why he looks so thin and small?

"Yuuri…"

"…"

"Yuuri, wake up."

"…"

Still hearing no response, I patted his face softly, "Wake up, wimp!"

"Wimp, wake up!" I say almost crying.

Getting more anxious over time, I place my ear over his skin wrapped chest. His heartbeat is very weak. Immediately, I yell at whoever might hear for Gisela.

"Gisela! Get Gisela now!"

I hear some rush footsteps and then I continue to look at Yuuri. He has his eyes close and his breathing is slow… abnormally slow. Which is worrying me. Yuuri, please… why did you do this? If you're not going to love me, why did you have to kill yourself?

I sob and could feel my tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Wolfram! His Majesty! You managed to open the door!" Gunter's voice sounds in between worried and glad. But, he sounds more panicked when he sees, Yuuri is limping in my arms.

"Oh Shinou! What's happening to His Majesty?" He gasps.

I shake my head. "I don't know, Gunter."

Soon, I hear footsteps coming closer to this room.

"Make a way! Make a way!" I hear Gisela yelling.

I turn around to see Gisela comes with her white box of medicine. Carefully, I lay Yuuri on the bed and speak. "Please, Gisela… save him. Save Yuuri." I plead.

She just nods her head. "It's my duty. Now, please move out of here."

I move out of her way and standing next to the bed. Gunter is crying on the floor – praying for Yuuri's safety. A moment later, Gwendal enters the room. He quickly scans the whole room and stops at me. Walking towards me, my big brother stands next to me.

"What happened?" He asks worriedly.

I shake my head. "When I managed to open the door, I rush to see Yuuri is already like this." I say and continue. "He doesn't move and his breathing is weak. His heartbeat is also slow. Too slow it's scaring me."

I look up to see Gwendal's face. "What if… what if Yuuri is…" I stop, as I can't finish that sentence.

"It's going to be okay." Gwendal says and hugs me.

I let my big brother hug me and I let my tears soaking his uniform.

* * *

><p>Ok... next is finish too.. I wonder if they can save Yuuri. He has been weak from not eating in one week and used up most of his maryoku to lock the door.<p>

Pikeebo: Actually, I never want to write story where Yuuri is making Wolfram waiting for so long. This fic is the result from my own misery. About that... You'll have to wait for next chapter. And I'm glad you have fun reading this. Thank you!

Nickesha: Thanks~ I just feel like it and tadah! New story! But, it's gonna end on next chapter. Ah! I'll update A Story of High School Boys today. And since it's your birthday weekend, Happy Birthday! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**When I Fall For You**

Summary: Yuuri just realizes his feelings for Wolfram after 6 years of engagement but it doesn't go just what he had plan.

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Warning: unbeta'd/OOCness (contains grammatical errors! You've been warned!)

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.

I'm sorry for late update! I promised to update faster but then...

FINAL CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>(Gisela POV)<p>

Dammit! Please Shinou let this work out!

Ugh! I feel my patience is starting to wear out. "Please, Your Majesty! Don't make this process harder!" I yell and could hear some gasps behind me.

"Gisela! What's happening?" It's Wolfram.

"Oh Shinou! Please save His Majesty!" It's father.

I shake my head. I shouldn't get distracted. Forcing my healing magic entering His Majesty's weak body, I can feel he's forcing the magic out from his body. "Shit!" I curse as I no longer the gentle Gisela.

I don't care about anyone right now. I just want to save His Majesty. Why did he force my healing magic out of his body? Does he want to die? I gasp as realization strikes me.

"Lord Wolfram!" I command.

And in just a second Wolfram standing next to me. "Yes? Tell me that nothing wrong is going on with Yuuri?" He pleads.

I shake my head. "His Majesty's condition is really bad. I forced my healing magic into him but he pushed it out. Not wanting me to heal him."

"But, why? Why did he do that?" Lord Wolfram says in a panic.

I stare at him. "It's because of Your Excellency."

"What?"

"We don't have time to waste! Save the chatting for another time! We need to help His Majesty!" I say and again push my magic into him. "Lord Wolfram, I want you to speak to him while I am trying to heal him."

While I still forcing my magic, I hear Lord Wolfram soft talking to His Majesty. I let him do that as I busy myself.

"Yuuri, you wimp. Don't you dare die before me."

"Wimp, wake up! It's not like you at all."

"What happened? What did you like this? Don't you dare leave me!"

"Did you hear me, Yuuri? I forbid you from leaving me."

"You can't leave when I already left you. Not like this…" He sobs. "Don't leave me. I'm sorry, I lie."

"I don't want our engagement to end if you're going to leave me like this…"

It hurt me when I hear his confession. Both of them love each other, why can't just Lord Wolfram wait for His Majesty to confess his love? I already hear some of His Majesty's confession when I overheard him during one night in the garden.

It was the day before Lord Wolfram broke their engagement.

I sigh inwardly.

Lord Wolfram continues to plead. "I love you, Yuuri. So… please, don't die yet."

Just then, when I think that we don't have a chance and His Majesty's heartbeat steadily slow down until I could barely feel it... All of a sudden, his body is accepting my magic. I smile and continue to fuse my healing majutsu into him while saying to Lord Wolfram.

"Don't stop speaking to His Majesty! He's now accepting my healing magic!"

The blond demon nods his head in understanding.

"Yuuri, Yuuri! You must wake up! Did you hear me? Wake up wimp!"

* * *

><p>(Yuuri POV)<p>

I'm slowly fading into the seemingly endless darkness. It feels so nice and I don't feel pain or hurt in my heart or body anymore. I like this darkness more than the light that reminding me of my ex-fiancé, Wolfram.

Letting my body eaten by darkness, I relax my body and let it flow freely inside this dark abyss.

It's just then that I almost lose myself when I hear Wolf is calling for me.

"I love you, Yuuri. So… please, don't die yet."

Wolf? Wolf is calling for me… But, how? And…

Did I really want this? Did I really want to leave this world? Did I ready to live in a world full with darkness without Wolfram?

Unconsciously, I can feel myself reacting to the majutsu that has been injected into my body. Slowly, my body is surging into that small point of light. It's so small that I can barely see it.

"Yuuri, Yuuri! You must wake up! Did you hear me? Wake up wimp!"

It's that time that the small light becomes bigger and huge. Desperately, I flow and force myself through the darkness towards the light.

_Wolfram…_

_Wolfram._

_Wolf._

I call out and move closer to that light.

It's warm and blinding me.

Opening my eyes, I can see another golden light blinding my sight.

"Yuuri! You wake up!"

"Wolf?" That voice… it's Wolfram.

It's him.

It's _really_ him.

It's Wolfram.

Forcing open my eyes as wide as I could get, I can see Wolfram's face.

"Wolf… you come back." I say as I try to get up but failing.

"Don't." Wolf says. "Just lay down." He says again as he shoves me to the bed.

I shake my head. "No. I can't." I force myself and Wolfram just pushes me back. "I can't. I don't want you to leave me." I begin to cry. "I don't want you to leave me." I repeat again. Shakily, I grab Wolfram's hand and look up to his face. "Don't leave me, Wolf."

"Yuuri?" He says as he tries to untangle my hands from him.

Although I'm weak, I try to hold my grasp on him. "No!" I shake my head frantically. "Don't leave me!" I cry out. "Don't leave me, please!" I shout and force my body to cling on my ex-fiancé. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" I sob. "I'm sorry I made you wait for six years! I'm really sorry, Wolf! Don't leave me again…" I say as I feel my tears falling down my cheeks like a rain. "I can't live without you… please… I love you, Wolf… I love you–"

Before I can finish my words, I feel my body is crushed by Wolfram's embrace. Surprise, I stay still in his arms. I feel my body is shaking. Wait, it's not me. It's Wolf. He is shaking and… crying?

"Wolf? Why are you crying? Don't you hate me?" I ask and feel him tightening his hug. "Wolf?" I ask again as my cries had gradually stopped, though my cheeks are still wet from my recent tears.

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry." He says. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for lying to you." He then releases me and stares me in the eyes. "If I know… if I know that you love me, I'll never leave you like this." He says and holds my face. "Don't again do this, Yuuri. Don't die on me. Don't die because of me." He sobs. "If I get back here and found you gone, how do you want me to continue living, Yuuri?"

"Wolf? You don't hate me?"

He shakes his head. "No. I thought that you don't want to marry me. That's why I broke the engagement."

I smile and hug him. "I have loved you since a year ago before but I don't have courage to tell you." I say and release him to see him in the eyes. "That day, I wanted to confess that I love you but..." I trail off and look sad. "You said you don't love me and wanted this engagement to end."

"I want you to be happy."

"I thought. I thought I'd lose you. I thought I would never see you." I sob again. "Then, I don't want to leave this room. I rather die than living without you, Wolf." I say and stare into his emerald eyes. I can feel my body is still weak but I can't live like this and I must do this one thing.

Trembling, I lift my shaky right hand, muster all strength that I could, and slap him on his left cheek.

Wolfram stares at me; his hand on his cheek.

"Would you… Would you please be my fiancé again?" I say with hope in my voice. I look at Wolfram and he just stays quiet. I begin to fear. What if he doesn't want to accept me? What if all of this is just a dream?

"I do."

I turn my attention back at him. "Wolf?"

"I accept, Yuuri." He says. "This time I'll not let you go. I'll follow you till your grave." He says and smiles.

Feeling of relief fills my entire body. I smile at him. "Thank you, Wolf." I say. "Thank you for accepting me back. Thank you for loving me."

Tenderly, Wolfram holds my face and slowly, he leans into me. I close my eyes as I feel his soft, warm lips on my own. Basking in this moment, only one thing I can think of.

_I'll never again let you go…_

* * *

><p>Yeah, it's finished! I'm so happy! And it's happy ending! At first, I want Wolf to get married to Elizabeth but then, I can't. I just can't make Yuuri suffered over his stupiditydenial. I love both of them so much! It hurts me when Yuuri is crying in first chapter.

After all, this is based on my life. My poor life, my stupidity, my denial. It's not engagement though. It's just I don't know if I love this one guy so I made him waited for 6 years. I always thought of him as my best friend. Yeah, cursed my denial! Just after I lost him, I cried and regretted it.

Anonymous reviewer:

Nickesha: He makes it. I'm glad you like the story. :)


	5. Epilogue

This chapter is dedicated to Kaede. She was requesting the sequel, but I think I'll only make an epilogue.

So, yeah… enjoy.

Warning: Grammar errors

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Ten years later.

"So, how's the preparation for tonight event?" The young Maou who was now 31 years old, though he still looked about in his teenage's years.

The silver haired guy, Gunter von Christ, the loyal advisor of the King, checking his to do list and nodded his head in satisfaction. Looking at his beloved majesty, the demon beamed. "Your Majesty, everything is ready and now we only wait for His Highness Wolfram to come and start the party."

"Ah… thank you Gunter. I guess I'll prepare for the banquet." Yuuri said and was ready to go to Royal Chamber.

"Yuuri…" a fatherly voice called out.

Stopping on his track, Yuuri turned around. Standing in the hallway was a brown haired half demon with a warm smile plastered on his face. Walking towards the King, the brunet smiled.

"Conrad, what's it? Did you need something?" Yuuri asked, bewilderment in his voice.

The man shook his head, his smile stayed on his handsome face. "Nothing. I just want to know, how are you?"

The young Maou smiled, "I'm fine, thank you. Why asked me this out of a sudden?" He asked as he tilted his head to one side; his midnight tresses fell on his shoulders and some covered his eyes. It has been long and Yuuri had grown his hair long. A bit longer than his Maou's mode hair.

Conrart Weller wordlessly ruffled the Japanese boy's hair. After all these years, he still treated Yuuri like a child.

Pouting, Yuuri complained. "Conrad, I'm not a child anymore! I'm an adult now."

The soldier just smiled warmly. "Yeah, I just missed how cute you were when you were a baby. Though, I must say that you're still cute." He chuckled when Yuuri's gave him a glare.

"It's not a compliment." The boy retorted.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"It's Yuuri. Seriously, if you still call me that, I'll tell Yozak that you gone to the tavern last night with your troops."

"Ah! How did you know?" Conrad sweatdropped.

Yuuri grinned evilly. "I've my way."

The brunet sighed. "My sweet innocent little Yuuri had grown up to be a mischievously and a plot King."

"Conrad…" Yuuri warned.

"Okay, okay… I'm just joking!" Conrart smiled and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well, then… I'm going to prepare for the party before Wolfram comes home." Yuuri smiled and walked away but stopped when his godfather called him.

"Yuuri…"

"Yes?" He turned at the man.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, godfather."

With that, Yuuri walked to his room and Conrart watched him as he smiled tenderly. "I wish the two of you a long and forever happiness."

* * *

><p>The troops of men in blue uniform just entered the castle ground. The leader who was wearing a collection of badges dismounted the white stallion. His striking blond hair whipped onto his angelic features with the graceful move and its curls bounced harmoniously.<p>

Handing his stallion to one of the waiting soldiers, Wolfram walked towards the grand stairs. His brown knee length boots clicked on the stone stairs with every step that he had taken.

A long empty hallway waited for him as he marched down the way. Smiling to himself, the blond Prince couldn't wait to see his love. Brushing the crinkled uniform from chasing the bandits near the border, Wolfram stopped at one of the mirrors that placed in the middle of the hall.

He eyed his appearance with piercing eyes. His Bielefeld uniform crinkled and dirty, his golden sunny kissed locks were dishevelled, but other than that, he still looked good.

"Hmm… I guess I'll take a bath first. Though, I bet Yuuri must be busy with the preparation. After all today is the day." His smile widened.

The thoughts about a particular double black, made his day. Resuming his walk, the blond Prince strolled the way to his and Yuuri's shared room. A few minutes walk, Wolfram reached the dark, huge mahogany door.

The two guards bowed at him and he just nodded slightly while he opened the door. Peering into the room, he knew that the young King wouldn't be in their room. He sighed in slight disappointment. Walking to the huge four poster bed, the Prince sat down and kicked open his boots. He was tired and exhausted.

Laying down the bed, the Prince closed his eyes. Soon, emerald orbs peered in between the lids. He sighed again and walked to the dresser to change into a white robe.

He wanted a shower.

A warm shower to remove this fatigue from his body before tonight banquet.

At the thought of tonight event, Wolfram instantly bright up. Gingerly, he placed his sword on the dresser and walked to the adjoined bathroom. The sun already set and he had about one hour before the party started.

Half an hour later, the blond Prince walked out of the bathroom. His blond hair wrapped in a towel as he rummaged through his wardrobe for tonight attire. He stopped his ministration when his eyes caught a black paper with gold writings. His eyebrows rose in bewilderment but soon he smiled lovingly when he read the simple note.

Inside the dresser, was a royal blue uniform hung nicely.

Taking out the attires, Wolfram's eyes studied the items. He smiled in satisfaction when he deemed he loved the style. "That wimp is getting better at fashion sense." He said to himself. "Hm… I wonder what kind of outfit he wears tonight." He thought aloud. "Well, I better fast or Yuuri would nag me about being late."

Changing into the outfit, Wolfram carefully buttoned the gold button. After finishing buttoning the tops, he reached for the hairbrush and began brushing his slight damped hair. Finished with his hair, he placed the brush back to the dresser and stood in front of the mirror, eyeing his looks.

"Hm… this will do." He said and took his sword before he fastened it on his leather belt.

Then he walked out of the room, out of the hallways and reached the huge ornamented door. The two guards stationed outside the room bowed to the Prince and opened the door for him. The bright light, shone through the Prince's eyes and he closed his eyes in instinct.

A pair of warm hands held his owns. Slowly, Wolfram opened his eyes and met with a beautiful paired of onyx eyes. The eyes owner stared lovingly before he leaned in and kissed the blond lightly on his lips.

"Happy 10th Anniversary, Wolf." Yuuri said. "I love you."

Smiling, Wolfram replied. "Happy 10th Anniversary, Yuuri. I love you too."

With that said, the whole room erupted in huge cheers of congratulations and applauds.

* * *

><p>Let's just say, they got married in the same year, one month after the last scene.<p>

Hope this epilogue will satisfy you, my readers. Forgive me for my poor grammar and I just want you to enjoy this WolfYuu/YuuRam moments. They finally got their deserved ending and it's a happy moment :)

My other KKM stories are on hold, especially Hints. My beta is busy and it'll be on hold. The good news about Hints is I've finished writing all chapters (There are 4 more chapters left) :D Yay~!

After Death, Comes Life is on Hiatus. Why I put it on Hiatus? Nah, the answer is I don't think I got an amount of reviews that I deserved. Many favorite/alert this story but never spending their time reviewing it. So, I kinda got upset and stopped writing. If I leave it for a long time, maybe I lost interest just like my other fic.

Unexpected Hurdles, the update will come up later.


End file.
